Kana
, Kanna |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male/Female |race =Part-Human Part-Silent Dragon (First Dragons) |birthday =April 19 |relatives =Cadros (Ancestor) Anankos (Grandfather) Mikoto (Grandmother) Corrin (Parent) Arete (Great Aunt) Lilith (Aunt) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 2: Dragon Blood (Fates) Book II Chapter 8: Rite of Frost (Heroes) |class =Nohr Prince/Princess |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Male: Nobunaga Shimazaki Female: Satomi Sato English Male: Laura Faye Smith (Fates) Sandy Fox (Heroes) Female: Danielle Judovits (Fates) Claudia Lentz (Heroes) |defaulttab = first-tab}} Kana is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Either he or she is the child of Corrin as well as the grandchild of Mikoto. Kana's in-game gender is the opposite of Corrin's gender. Profile Kana is the child of the Corrin and the grandchild of Mikoto. If Male Corrin is married to Azura, Female Kana will become Shigure's sister. Any other mother will leave Female Kana an only child. Male Kana can be the brother of all possible children in the game except for Shigure. According to Male Kana's supports with his sibling, he is the youngest of all the child units in Fates. Shortly after being born, Kana was placed in the Deeprealms for their safety so they could be raised free from the war between Hoshido and Nohr. From time to time, Corrin and their spouse would come over and visit to make sure that Kana was okay. After several years in the Deeprealms, Kana grew excited when they learned that Corrin was going to pay them a visit on one particular day. In Kana's Paralogue, their excitement for Corrin's visit is cut short by a sudden attack by invisible invaders. However, as fate would have it, Corrin arrives just in time to save them. Corrin tells them to flee to safety, but the enemy invaders are too much for them to handle. Kana refuses to leave and, in their rage of seeing Corrin hurt, degenerates into a Feral Dragon, revealing that they inherited Corrin's transformation ability. Corrin is not given much time to recover from the news as more reinforcements show up. The enemy invaders are quickly routed before Kana could fully degenerate. If the player does not clear the Invisible forces by Turn 8, the Bandit Twins, Lloyd and Llewelyn, appear on the battlefield seeking to capture Kana as a pet and are swiftly dealt with as well. With the enemies dispatched, Azura helps to calm down Kana thanks to her special song, reverting them to their human form. Kana believes that Corrin will be upset by their sudden rage, they instead expresses amazement and pride. However they warn Kana that without a Dragonstone, which Azura crafted one for them, they could lose themselves once more. Although Corrin does not want them to come along because of their youth, Kana's fear of them never returning again if trouble occurs again convinces Corrin to allow them to join them on their journey. In their default ending, "the divine Kana" becomes worshiped as a god-like entity in later generations. Heirs of Fate In the DLC Heirs of Fate, both versions of Kana appear as separate individuals and playable main characters alongside Shigure. Both of them wield different forms of Yato. In the first chapter, the Female Kana joins with the Hoshidan children to fight Invaders, while the male one takes dragon form and joins the Nohr children to escape Invaders in the second. In the first Xenologue, Female Kana cries because she was not strong enough to fight alongside her father, and fears that he may have been killed. She bumps into Mitama and Selkie, who are experiencing the same problems as her. In a conversation, the three are ambushed by invisible soldiers and decide to retreat, since they are outmatched. They soon find Kiragi and Hisame fighting off two more of the invaders. The three then converse with them. Suddenly, the Fujin Yumi starts reacting with the Yato, which turns into the Noble Yato. With it, Female Kana is able to fight back against the invaders. After the battle, one Invader flees from the battlefield, and Kana starts to chase them when a spirit appears before her, telling her not to. Kana, Mitama and Selkie somewhat recognize the spirit, but they are unable to identify it. The spirit notices Kana's Yato and explains the several forms of the Yato to her. When the spirit asks Kana if she has transformed into a dragon before, she says that is not the case. The spirit gives a Dragonstone to Kana and explains its uses before leaving. Meanwhile, Dwyer and Sophie attempt to calm down Male Kana, who has transformed into a dragon, to no avail. Forrest, Nina, and Ophelia are wandering when they hear Kana's dragon roar and find several invisible soldiers surrounding him. During the resulting battle, the group manages to escape from a Vallite ambush, and Kana returns to his human form. Kana reveals that invisible soldiers attacked his parents, similarly to those of the other children. Kana's Yato reacts with Forrest's Brynhildr and becomes the Grim Yato. Suddenly, all of the children forget who Kana is, much to his confusion. However, Kana notices Azura's spirit, who gives him a Dragonstone to control his impulses. Kiragi and Female Kana later join Shiro's group and block the enemy attacks. Afterwards, the Hoshidan children retreat to a safer location. During this time, Shiro's Raijinto reacts with Kana's Noble Yato and turns into the Blazing Yato. Male Kana later joins up with the rest of the Nohrian children and tries to fight, but the Grim Yato is not strong enough to match Female Kana's Blazing Yato. Siegbert offers his assistance to Kana, and the Grim Yato turns into the Shadow Yato after it reacts with Siegfried. Kana uses it to attack Female Kana, and for a few seconds, it shows the true identity of both sides. This confuses and surprises them before the illusion resets. Afterwards, both Kanas transform into dragons. Siegbert and Forrest attempt to calm Male Kana down, but are stopped when Shigure intervenes. After the two groups become isolated from one another, both Kanas despair over the divide because the Fire Emblem cannot be forged from either version of the Yato, making defeating Anankos seemingly an impossible task. Once they finally reach Anankos' palace, the two Kanas attempt to turn their respective Yatos into the Fire Emblem. Shigure uses his song to sap the group's strength, declaring that the Yatos' final form will not be needed and teleports them away. While they are facing Anankos, the two Kanas forge the Fire Emblems. Following this, they enter a battle against Anankos and resurrected forms of each child's parents. A final scene shows the two Kanas sitting together, and Shigure using the arranged greeting. Personality In general, Kana's personality is most comparable to that of most children; constantly cheerful, has a big imagination and is extremely enthusiastic. However, they tend to get really emotional and they hate being referred to as a child and the thought of growing up. Kana absolutely adores Corrin and aspires to be like them and, just like Corrin, Kana walks around barefoot, is perpetually optimistic, and may apologize after attacking. They are also more clever than they let on, just like Corrin, and is not above using people's preconceived notions of their innocence to hide it, although this is only revealed in Female Kana's S-support with Dwyer. Although they are naturally cheerful, happy, and frank, they really have a dislike of being alone. Their personalities are somewhat different depending on gender. Male Kana feels more of a need to prove himself, though still tries to help in any way he can. Male Kana often feels annoyed because he feels that his mother treats him like a child even though he wants to help her, as seen in his Supports with his father. He seems to have inherited some of her traits as well, such as having a way with animals, as he manages to tame Avel and get along with Ace in his Supports with Sophie and Percy, while having some talents of his own, such as drawing, in his Supports with Shiro. Female Kana loves to help others in anyway she can, especially around her father. She is particularly prone to crying in an instant. Female Kana's loneliness is actually crippling enough that she cries whenever she's alone, as shown in her supports with Forrest, but she nonetheless tries to keep up a cheerful demeanor in front of the rest of the army. As said above she's aware that some people see her as ditzy and uses it to her advantage, like when she tricks Dwyer into realizing and admitting that he's been acting like a jerk, or when she gets back sneakily at Velouria after they have a fight. They are very fond of turning into a dragon. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Breath - C |Item = Draconic Rage }} As an Enemy Male Kana Xenologue 17 - III: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Female Kana Xenologue 18 - IV: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are their default growth rates. To get their actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Non-Corrin Parent's growth rates + Kana's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |30% |35% |30% |40% |45% |45% |25% |25% |} Supports Male Kana Supports Romantic Supports* * Midori * Sophie Hoshido * Mitama * Caeldori * Rhajat * Selkie Nohr * Soleil * Nina * Ophelia * Velouria *Note: They can all also be his sister. Other Supports *Corrin (Female) *Kana's father *Kana's sibling *Shiro (Can also be his brother or father) *Siegbert (Can also be his brother or father) *Percy (Can also be his brother or father) Female Kana Supports Romantic Supports * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer Hoshido * Shiro * Kiragi * Asugi * Hisame Nohr *Siegbert *Forrest *Percy *Ignatius Other Supports *Corrin (Male) *Kana's mother *Midori (Can also be her mother) *Mitama (Can also be her mother) *Selkie (Can also be her mother) *Velouria (Can also be her mother) Class Sets Male Kana Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets Inheritance from Mother |} Inheritance from Father |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Buddy Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Marriage Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Female Kana Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets Inheritance from Father |} Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *'Kana can inherit one of the following skills only from Azura or Azura's daughter if they are in the last slot of their equipped skills at the end of Kana's Paralogue: * Luck +4 * Voice of Peace * Foreign Princess Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *Class varies depending on what secondary class you chose when creating your Avatar. Overall Base Class Kana has the most variety in their stat growths and caps depending on the Boon and Bane stat determined for the player's Corrin at the start of the game, alongside their ability to S-Support any opposite gender characters, including non-marriageable first generation units and other children characters. Unless the player wants to create a Kana to fulfill a specific role, the overall end result of any Kana is rather mixed. Kana always inherits and starts off as a Nohr Prince/ss, starting them off with both Nobility to boost their experience gain and Dragon Fang for a solid attacking skill. Kana, upon recruitment already comes with a Dragonstone on their own which carries the same benefits and risks Corrin has when using it. However, Kana gains an extra incentive to use their dragonstone as their personal skill, Draconic Heir, grants them a 15% HP regen whenever they have it equipped at the start of the player's turn. Due to this skill, and with other HP regeneration skills, they can recover upwards to 95% of their maximum HP per turn, making them a powerful option for a tank unit that can fully recover almost all of their health if they are not killed. Like Corrin, Kana needs to be cautious of Wyrmslayer and Dragon Spirit-wielding units as they deal effective damage against them, regardless of their current class. If Corrin is married to Kaden, Keaton, Velouria or Selkie, Kana will also need to be wary of Beast Killer, Hunter's Knife and Beastbane using units regardless of their current class. The Nohr Prince/ss has two promotions; Nohr Noble and Hoshido Noble. Nohr Noble is only accessible in the ''Conquest and Revelation route. It gives them access to tomes/scrolls for a ranged magical option. The class' skills revolve around offensive presence with Draconic Hex to reduce the stats of enemies that engage them and Nohrian Trust, giving them access to their partner's skills during battle. Hoshido Noble is only accessible in the Birthright and Revelation route and focuses on supportive tactics highlighted by their new usage of Staves and Rods. Dragon Ward gives adjacent allies the chance to shave off damage and Hoshidan Unity helps boost their skill activation rates. While playing Conquest and Birthright cements them into a particular role due to the route exclusivity of their promotions, Revelation allows the player to decide their ultimate final class to suit whatever playstyle they desire from them. Inheritance In essence, due to Corrin's ability to befriend all other units, marry whatever opposite-gendered spouse they desire to make Kana, and choose any non-special class as their secondary, Kana has a wide range of classes to either finish as or access to nearly every skill in the game with some help from either the player's own marriage, friendship seal set ups, or through help from the Unit Logbook. It should be noted however that access to the Kitsune class requires Corrin to marry Kaden or Selkie, Wolfskin class requires their marriage to either Keaton or Velouria, and Female Kana has direct access to Villager class from Mozu. However Azura's Songstress class cannot be passed down. Overall, Kana can make a great taskmaster, though some player manipulations may be required to achieve a certain result. ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Female= ;Dragon Princess :''Corrin's daughter. Cheerful and honest but has lived a lonely life so far. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Breath |Skill= Water Breath+ Draconic Aura }} Skills |-|Male= ;Dragon Spawn :Corrin's son. Cheerful and honest but has lived a lonely life so far. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Breath |Skill= Fire Breath+ }} Breath |Skill= Water Breath Dragon Gaze }} Breath |Skill= Water Breath+ Dragon Gaze }} Skills Quotes ''Fates'' :Kana/Quotes ''Heroes'' :Kana/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Male Kana '''Kana - Dragon Spawn (竜の御子 Ryū no Miko lit. Child of Dragons) : Generations on, people would call him the dragon god incarnate and tell stories of how the divine Kana would transform into a dragon to save people. But really he was just a boy who loved his mother. ; Kana and Caeldori : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Caeldori helped by resolving many disputes with her natural talents and was adored by all. ; Kana and Midori : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Midori developed a great variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Kana and Mitama : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Mitama, for her part, lived the rest of her life happily as a celebrated poet whose work survives today. ; Kana and Nina : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Kana and Ophelia : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Kana and Rhajat : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved—the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Kana and Selkie : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Kana and Soleil : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Kana and Sophie : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Kana and Velouria : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Female Kana Kana - Dragon Spawn (竜の御子 Ryū no Miko lit. Child of Dragons) : Generations on, people would call her the dragon god incarnate and tell stories of how the divine Kana would transform into a dragon to save people. But really she was just a girl who loved her father. ; Kana and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Kana and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Kana is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Kanna can have multiple meanings in Japanese depending on the characters used, such as, Kanna (鉋), meaning "Japanese Plane" or Kanna (環奈) meaning "Ringing Beauty" or "A Beautiful Ring" which could be a reference to their sweet, gentle and kind nature, as well as their cry in their dragon form or call to their parents. It also may be based on a Canna, which is a type of flower that grows in the summer. Another origin for Kanna's name is that the name as well as Japanese name of Kanna's parent, Kamui, is a nod to Kanna Kamuy, a dragon-based Ainu god of thunder and storm. Trivia * Kana's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem Awakening was first released in Japan. * Male Kana is the third playable male character who can use Dragonstones after the Male Corrin and Bantu. * Kana is the second dragon-blooded character that can freely shapeshift parts of their body into their dragon forms, including changing their body parts in different ways like shifting their hand into a sharp spear or a dragon like mouth that they can shoot their dragonbreath. Corrin is the first to possess this ability. * Both Kanas share their Japanese voice actors, Nobunaga Shimazaki and Satomi Sato, with Fates' Corrin. ** In Fates, Female Kana shares her English voice actress, Danielle Judovits, with Mitama as well as one of the female Corrin's voice sets. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she shares her other English voice actress, Eden Riegel (credited as Claudia Lenz) with Awakening's Sumia and Nah, as well as Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Genny. * Kana was voted as the 32nd most popular male character and the 34th most popular female character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Female Kana came in 56th place for females and 99th place out of 791th in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends ''popularity poll with 2,837 votes.Male Kana came in 79th place for males and 191th place out of 791th with 1,380 votes. * In the English version, unlike Morgan, who had several of their supports end romantically, Kana's S-supports may end platonically, rather than romantically, likely due to (the localization's interpretation) their young age, (with the exception of Selkie and Kiragi). Their platonic S supports include: Rhajat, Shiro, Velouria, Caeldori, Sophie and Hisame. However, the Hubba Tester and Compatibility will still retain the marriage lines. * Corrin's and Kana's dragon roars are changed in the international release to generic dragon roars (specifically the sounds that, Minerva, Cherche's wyvern, makes in some of her supports). * Though Kana's support dialogue with their mother is the same regardless of gender, the flowers shown to her mother differs in color depending on who her mother is and what hair colour, special trait or important role they may have, with one of the exceptions being Sakura, as she is shown her namesake flower. **Another case is when Male Kana shows Corrin a white flower field, which is based on her default hair color, regardless of what the player has chosen. *Female Kana is unable to unequip a Bath Towel in the international version of ''Fire Emblem Fates. However, it is optional in the Japanese version. *Similarity to Male and Female Morgan in ''Awakening'', the Kanas are the only characters in Fates, to not have a confession scene, since they are the children of Corrin, however they still have the Private Quarters model. * In the Heirs of Fate DLC, Kana inherits Yato from the Corrin. * Both genders of Kana are capable of learning or inheriting the most amount of skills in Fates with 107 out of 108 non-DLC skills. However, this is impossible in a single playthrough without the assistance of the Unit Logbook. **Male Kana has the most amount of learnable skills out of all characters in Fates with a grand total of 139 skills when DLC skills are included. Female Kana has the second with 134 learnable skills when including DLC skills. *If Corrin achieves an S-support with Kaden, Keaton, Selkie or Velouria, then the resulting Kana will be able to use both Dragonstones and Beaststones (albeit in different classes). They are one of the four units in the game to possibly have this ability, along with Selkie and Velouria. *Male Kana is one of two playable male characters voiced by a woman in the English version of a Fire Emblem game. The other is Awakening's Libra (who, unlike Kana, was played by a woman in both the Japanese and English versions). **This makes Male Kana is the only playable male character to be voiced by a female in the English version of Fates ''(Anthony, an NPC from the ''Revelation route was also voiced by a female). ***And this also makes the only instance where a male character was originally voiced by a male voice actor in the Japanese version, but played by a female voice actress in the English version (unlike Morgan, who was voiced by a male voice actor in both the Japanese and English versions of Awakening). *Kana shares the same critical/skill activation battle quote, "This ends now!", with Corrin and Gunter in Fates. **Furthermore, Kana also shares the same phrase "You won't stop me!" and "I won't surrender!" with Corrin, due to being parent and child. However, regardless of path chosen, Kana does not use any phrases such as "For Hoshido!", "For Nohr!", and "I make my own fate!". This make Kana the only playable character with the fewest set of critical/skill activation quotes in Fates, with the set of three. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters